


lucky for me I have you

by kickassfu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Kid Mordred (Merlin), LGBTQ Themes, Loving Parents, M/M, Merlin and Arthur are parents, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), POV Mordred (Merlin), Short, mordred through the years figuring out who he is, mordred's their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Heart squeezing tightly from how much he loves his child, Merlin puts his fork and knife down, “Mordred, there’s nothing wrong with who you like. It’s ok if you’re different from us. We’re all made differently from each other after all. And yes I like boys, but I also like girls.”Looking adorably puzzled, Mordred stares at Merlin and then Arthur and then Merlin again, when he finally speaks again, “You can do that?”
Relationships: Merlin & Mordred (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mordred & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152





	lucky for me I have you

**Author's Note:**

> i got this prompt on tumblr: Could you maybe do merthur as dads with a teenager who is coming out to them?
> 
> it took me 2 weeks to do this because I just couldn't figure out how to get it done, I started it one way, and had to start over lol I hope it's good?? Enjoy~~

Modred’s six years old when at dinner, he very hesitantly announces that he, unlike his parents, likes girls. As if he’s expecting them to be sorely disappointed in who he likes. Which is more than a little adorable.

Merlin and Arthur share a look, as they both finish chewing their food and try very hard not to smile at their loving son. Their son who is worried about hurting their feelings.

Heart squeezing tightly from how much he loves his child, Merlin puts his fork and knife down, “Mordred, there’s nothing wrong with who you like. It’s ok if you’re different from us. We’re all made differently from each other after all. And yes I like boys, but I also like girls.”

Looking adorably puzzled, Mordred stares at Merlin and then Arthur and then Merlin again, when he finally speaks again, “You can do that?”

“It’s not something you do, it’s something you feel, and it’s all ok.” Arthur smiles, as he ruffles Mordred’s hair.

Merlin’s surprised by Arthur’s wise words - not because Arthur isn’t wise, he very much is, but because he very usually gets flustered while talking to their son about serious matters. It’s hard to be open about such things when you have a stern, close minded father, that does not hold your hand and kiss it all better when you need him most. So yes, Merlin blames Uther for Arthur’s inability to talk about certain things and love himself completely (it’s definitely still a work in progress), but through it all Arthur still ended up being a wonderfully adoring person, who tries his best to be the best father Mordred could ever ask for.

Truthfully, loving Arthur has been the best choice he’s never had to make. It just is.

Taking Arthur’s hand in his, Merlin kisses the back of it, probably looking like the biggest sap in the world but it doesn’t matter. Not when Arthur looks back at him with unabated love.

All the while Mordred looks very serious, as if he’s trying to figure out some truth of the universe, eventually though, he gets distracted and forgets all about it.

Both Merlin and Arthur shrug and let the moment pass, they’ll have plenty of time later to explain things better. For now they just enjoy their family time.

* * *

It’s only a couple of years later that Mordred very excitedly, once again at dinner, starts talking about how brilliant the new kid in class is and how much he likes him and- he stops for a few seconds, as if _just_ realizing something huge, “Oh, I think I like boys.”

“That’s great love. But don’t forget there’s no rush to figure out who you like or not.” Arthur says, knowing sexuality isn’t always easy to understand and that there’s no need for Mordred to box himself up so young. Either way he’ll support him no matter what. Still, he wonders if saying that makes it sound like he’d rather Mordred liked girls instead, wonders if that’s Uther talking and not himself, wonders if-

It all stops when Merlin’s hand lands on his thigh and squeezes it twice, trying to calm him down. Looking up he notices that Mordred doesn’t look upset or anything, just thoughtful, so maybe he didn’t say anything bad. He certainly hopes not.

“I can see why you might like him, he sounds lovely. You should invite him over to play.”

As always, Merlin is a godsend, moving along the conversation naturally and Arthur loves him more than he can ever say.

“Or study.” Arthur tries to stay serious, but at the incredulous looks Merlin and Mordred send his way he can’t hold back for very long, laughing and laughing and laughing. Delighting in Merlin’s eye roll and Mordred’s small smile.

* * *

Throughout the years Mordred became more and more flippant with his discoveries, from I might be bisexual, to pansexual, to actually finally understanding he doesn’t quite feel any sort of sexual attraction when he’s 16. Which is a realization helped by his parents always trying to explain all the letters of the LGBTQ+ community, and all the colors of the rainbow, as he’s growing up.

“I think I might be panromantic asexual. That feels right.” he says, as he twirls the spaghetti on his plate. He never really understood why he ever started these conversations at dinner time, but since from the first time he did it, it sort of became a safe space for him to talk to his parents about anything and everything.

Luckily, his parents have always been nothing short of amazing and understanding. Never invalidating his feelings, even if he jumped from one realization to another as he found out more about himself.

“I guess you’re not the only _Pan_ in the house anymore, _Mer_ lin.”

Noticing Merlin roll his eyes at that, while trying not to smile fondly at his other dad’s bad joke, Mordred can’t help but laugh, relieved once again at his parents ability to lighten up a conversation.

“Just for that terrible, _terrible_ joke, you’re washing the dishes tonight.”

With a raised eyebrow, Arthur whispers (loud enough for Mordred to still hear it), “I don’t mind washing your pan if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I hate you, why would you ever say that?” Mordred asks, slightly disturbed at the image.

“Because he’s unsubtle as a brick and has never known how to flirt to save his life.” Merlin says, sticking his tongue out, and really Mordred is still amazed how both his parents are still very childish at their age.

“It worked for you.”

“Yeah, I guess it did.” they look at each other as if nothing else exists in the world, in love and happy and enamoured.

At that, Mordred gets up - taking his dirty dish to the sink - and leaves the lovebirds to themselves. As much as he loves them, seeing them being sickly sweet with each other is not something he enjoys.

And honestly, they deserve their alone time.

Mordred loves them more than anything (even if he doesn’t tell them quite as often anymore) and is fortunate to have them here, to guide him and support him.

He’ll always be grateful they adopted him, three years old and all alone in the world, and they chose to take him home. They always tell him it wasn’t a choice though, it was a feeling; they looked at him and no one else would do.

And yeah, he doesn’t think anyone else would do for him either.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
